familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Podkarpackie Voivodeship
|seat_type=Capital |seat= Rzeszów |parts_type= Counties |parts=4 cities, 21 land counties * |p1=Krosno|p2=Przemyśl|p3=Rzeszów|p4=Tarnobrzeg|p5=Bieszczady County|p6=Brzozów County|p7=Dębica County|p8=Jarosław County|p9=Jasło County|p10=Kolbuszowa County|p11=Krosno County|p12=Łańcut County|p13=Lesko County|p14=Leżajsk County|p15=Lubaczów County|p16=Mielec County|p17=Nisko County|p18=Przemyśl County|p19=Przeworsk County|p20=Ropczyce-Sędziszów County|p21=Rzeszów County|p22=Sanok County|p23=Stalowa Wola County|p24=Strzyżów County|p25=Tarnobrzeg County |coor_pinpoint=Rzeszów|latd=50|latm=2|lats=1|latNS=N|longd=22|longm=0|longs=17|longEW=E |area_total_km2= 17844|total_type=Total |population_total= 2101732|population_as_of= 2010 |population_density_km2= auto |population_urban=850022 |population_blank1_title=Rural |population_blank1=1246949 |blank_name=Car plates |blank_info=R |website=http://www.wrota.podkarpackie.pl/pl/um |footnotes= * further divided into 160 gminas }} in Rzeszów]] '''Podkarpackie Voivodeship' (in Polish, województwo podkarpackie ), or Subcarpathian Voivodeship, is a voivodeship, or province, in extreme-southeastern Poland. Its administrative capital and largest city is Rzeszów. (Historically Lwów was the administrative center of this part of Poland, but after 1945, when Lwów became part of the Soviet Union, that city's role was relinquished to Rzeszów.) The voivodeship was created on 1 January 1999 out of the former Rzeszów, Przemyśl, Krosno and (partially) Tarnów and Tarnobrzeg Voivodeships, pursuant to the Polish local-government reforms adopted in 1998. The name derives from the region's location near the Carpathian Mountains, and the voivodeship comprises areas of two historic regions of Eastern Europe — Lesser Poland (western and northwestern counties) and Red Ruthenia. In the Interbellum, Subcarpathian Voivodeship belonged to "Poland B", the less-developed, more rural parts of Poland. To boost the local economy, the government of the Second Polish Republic began in the mid-1930s a massive program of industrialization, known as the Central Industrial Region. The program created several major armament factories, including PZL Mielec, PZL Rzeszów, Huta Stalowa Wola, and factories in other Subcarpathian towns such as Dębica, Nowa Dęba, Sanok, Tarnobrzeg and Nowa Sarzyna. It is bordered by Lesser Poland Voivodeship to the west, Świętokrzyskie Voivodeship to the north-west, Lublin Voivodeship to the north, Ukraine to the east and Slovakia to the south. It covers an area of , and has a population of 2,096,971 (as at 2006). The voivodeship is mostly hilly or mountainous (see Bieszczady, Beskidy); its northwestern corner is flat. It is one of the most wooded Polish voivodeships (35.9% of total area), within its borders there is whole Bieszczady National Park, and parts of Magura National Park. Furthermore, the creation of Turnicki National Park is planned. Cities and towns The voivodeship contains 50 cities and towns. These are listed below in descending order of population (according to official figures as of 30 June 2008) Administrative division Subcarpathian Voivodeship is divided into 25 counties (powiats): 4 city counties and 21 land counties. These are further divided into 160 gminas. The counties are listed in the following table (ordering within categories is by decreasing population). Protected areas Protected areas in Subcarpathian Voivodeship include two national parks and 11 Landscape Parks. These are listed below. *Bieszczady National Park (part of the East Carpathian Biosphere Reserve) *Magura National Park (partly in Lesser Poland Voivodeship) *Cisna-Wetlina Landscape Park *Czarnorzeki-Strzyżów Landscape Park *Jaśliska Landscape Park *Janów Forests Landscape Park (partly in Lublin Voivodeship) *Pasmo Brzanki Landscape Park (partly in Lesser Poland Voivodeship) *Pogórze Przemyskie Landscape Park *Puszcza Solska Landscape Park (partly in Lublin Voivodeship) *San Valley Landscape Park *Słonne Mountains Landscape Park *South Roztocze Landscape Park (partly in Lublin Voivodeship) History Ethnic groups *Poles **Pogorzans *Ukrainians **Lemkos Most popular surnames in the region # Mazur:Kujawiak, Ślązak similarly as Krakowiak and Mazur, took its name from the region of origin; " Mazowsze zasługuje na uwagę ze względu uzdolnień kolonizacyjnych ludności, które to plemię zapędzały na Ruś Czerwoną, w ziemię bialską, więc w sadyby dawnych Jadźwingów, na Podole. Wszędzie jednakże swoje plemienne cechy, a chociażby nazwę Mazurzy. Do dziś dnia (Tatomir Geografija Galicji 1876. str. 59) między Rabą a lewym brzegiem Sanu ludność miejscowa nosi nazwę Mazurów, z których część pod nazwą Grębowiaków (Lisowiaków al. Borowców) siedzi między Wisłą, dolnym Sanem po Mielec, i Leżajsk. Mamy zaś ślady, że w 1373 w Sanockiem nad Sanem, z daru księcia Władysława Opolczyka, a wówczas pana Rusi (lwowskiej) otrzymał wieś Jabłonicę Przybysław syn Fala z ziemi łęczyckiej (AGZ t. VII, str. 15-16)..." w: Słownik geograficzny Królestwa Polskiego i innych krajów słowiańskich, Tom VI. III. Etnografia i stosunki społeczne. str. 191. 9,530 # Nowak: 9,301 # Baran: 8,020 Notable residents *Moe Drabowsky, American major league baseball pitcher Gallery File:Rzeszów zamek 2004b.jpg| File:Łańcut - Pałac.jpg| File:Sanok view.jpg| File:Gepardauto.jpg| File:Wisłok Wielki cerkiew.jpg| File:Krasiczyn castle 3.jpg| File:Jasło-pałac1.jpg| File:Huwniki Widok.jpg| File:Przemysl1.jpg| File:Synagoga lesko.jpg| File:Ściana Olzy 001.JPG| File:Baranow1.jpg| File:Solina Poland.jpg| File:Solina lake view.jpg| File:Waldkarpaten SineWiry.jpg| File:Two lynxes playing.jpg| File:Sanockie nafta pompa.jpg| File:Haczow old latin church.jpg| File:Przeclaw js.jpg| File:The autumn cattle exhibition in Rudawka Rymanowska 2008.jpg| File:Dukla palace.jpg| File:Autosan A1112T in Krakow.jpg| File:Tarnica winter.jpg| See also *Second Polish Republic's Lwów Voivodeship References *'' )|accessdate=2008-10-23}}'' Notes External links *Subcarpathia photo gallery * Subcarpathian Voivodeship official website * Podkarpacki Urząd Wojewódzki Official website * The castles and palaces of Subcarpathian province Category:Podkarpackie Voivodeship Category:Established in 1999 Category:Voivodeships of Poland Poland